ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Charmcaster (Classic)/Gallery
|-|Official Artwork= Ben 10 alien force vilgax attacks-wiiartwork6375charmcaster.jpg Charmcaster.png Rick Morales Charmcaster.jpg |-|Scenes= charmcasterddcd.jpg CharmcasterLanzaRayos.png CharmcasterYSusPerros.png Bats.jpg Ben10charmcastersmagicbag.jpg Rings.jpg Sedfrgt.jpg Charmcaster Stone Birds.png charm n hex silo.jpg|hex and charmcaster's super jump in "Tough Luck" hex n charm landing.jpg|about to land on space needle... Bats.jpg Charmcaster and Rojo.png|Charmcaster and Rojo 1289492228008 f.jpg Charmcaster rocks.jpg Charmcaster and mini rocks.jpg Charm and Rocks.png Charmcaster and Young Hex.png|"Don't Drink the Water" OSCharm1.png OSCharm2.png OSCharm3.png OSCharm4.png OSCharm5.png OSCharm6.jpg OSCharm7.jpg OSCharm8.jpg OSCharm9.jpg OSCharm10.png Stone Drones.png 662px-800px-C agarrando la vela.jpg Charmster.jpg Charm002b.PNG 1012562-picture 45 super-1-.jpg Charmcaster Absorbing Gwen's Mana.jpg Caroline.jpg|Charmcaster disguised as Caroline KevinCaroline.jpg|Caroline/Charmchaster kissing Kevin Charm003d.jpg Charmcaster flying.jpg Tower.jpg Charmcaster Time Heals 5.PNG Charmcaster Time Heals 4.PNG Charmcaster Time Heals 3.PNG Charmcaster Time Heals 2.PNG Charmcaster Time Heals 1.PNG charmcaster.jpg|in charms way Charmcaster mana shot.png Charmcaster spell.png Charmcaster Mana in Time Heals.png Gwen y Charmcaster atacabndo.png 3055831.jpg Gwen and charmcaster attack.png Ben 10 ultimate alien season 1 charmcaster is fast.jpg Charm&Gwen.PNG Charmcrying.jpg Gwen n Charmcaster.PNG UA03.png CARE1002151200012187 022 1280x720.jpg CARE1002151200012187 020 1280x720.jpg Ben 10 AU ep 45.PNG Dady i miss you.png|Charmcaster hugging Spellbinder Charmcaster_001.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_002.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_003.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_004.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_005.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_006.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_007.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_008.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_009.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_010.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_011.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_012.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_013.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_014.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_015.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_016.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_017.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_018.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_019.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_020.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_021.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_022.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_023.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_024.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_025.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_026.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_027.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hope_with_father.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hope_with_father_002.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_028.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_029.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_030.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hope_with_father_003.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Devil_Can_Cry.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Devil_Can_Cry_1.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Devil_Can_Cry_2.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Devil_Can_Cry_3.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Devil_Can_Cry_4.png|t"Enemy of My Frenemy" Devil_Can_Cry_5.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Devil_Can_Cry_6.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Charmcaster_031.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hope_and_Gwen.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" CouplesRetreat9.jpg CouplesRetreat7.jpg CouplesRetreat4.jpg CouplesRetreat2.jpg Couples Retreat 17.jpg Couples Retreat 15.jpg Couples Retreat 14.jpg Couples Retreat 12.jpg Couples Retreat 11.jpg Darkstar and Charmcaster.png Kiss3.PNG Charm1.PNG Charm4.PNG Charm3.PNG You need a lift.PNG Charmcaster having fun.PNG Don't worry.JPG Dreaming_Of_Darkstar.PNG Couples no feet.JPG Huh.JPG Hey not mad.PNG Love is charming.PNG Lend me a hand.JPG Rat sys.JPG Pure kiss.PNG Oh wow.PNG Take care.PNG Smile.JPG Side effect.JPG See.JPG Mommy.PNG Magical.PNG Darkstar and Charmcaster in.jpg F.jpg C.jpg '08.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-20h01m03s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-19h49m05s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-18h30m53s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-18h27m33s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-19-18h15m09s3.png vlcsnap-2012-06-20-21h35m38s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-20-21h35m38s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-20-21h46m44s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-20-21h40m32s51.png vlcsnap-2012-06-21-10h15m19s16.png|Charmcaster flying Vlcsnap-2012-06-21-13h37m20s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-09h27m36s51.png vlcsnap-2012-06-28-22h18m52s32.png vlcsnap-2012-07-08-10h05m05s234.png vlcsnap-2012-07-08-10h05m50s159.png Charmcaster 032.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 033.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 034.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 035.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 036.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 037.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 038.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 039.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 001.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 040.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster Pallorfang and Stone Creatures.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 041.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 042.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 002.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 003.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 004.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 043.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 005.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 006.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 007.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 008.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 009.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 044.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 010.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 045.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 011.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 012.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 013.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 014.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 015.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 016.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 017.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 018.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 019.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 020.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 021.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 046.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 047.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 048.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 049.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 050.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 051.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 052.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Gwen 001.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 053.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 054.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 055.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Gwen 002.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 022.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Michael 023.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 056.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 057.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster 058.png|"Couples Retreat" Charmcaster.jpg Rock Monster.png Perturbo.png Hope staff's mana shot.png |-|Video Games= 600px-30802-charmcaster 01 copy-640x.jpg|Charmcaster in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h19m33s0.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h19m52s180.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h20m32s42.png Ben vs Charmcaster.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Villain Galleries Category:Browse